Wavering Hearts
by CodeNameBLOOD
Summary: Soundwave and Karly are now conjuges endurae (Married), things are going well until something happens that can change everything. Will they be able to handle what is to come? (Sequel to Wavering Minds!)
1. Chapter 1

A young woman with black hair sat hunched over a toilet around 5 in the morning, heaving her last night's dinner. She felt sick and she was aching and sweating bad.

It felt as if something was stabbing her in the back for how bad she was cramping.

Her stomach twisted and churned painfully as she heaved up into the toilet, the bile making her eyes water excessively. Her throat burned from all of her heaving, and she had a head-splitting headache and was sweating more liquid than what fell from a waterfall.

She was alone in the bathroom, her head resting on a towel that was on the toilet seat. She groaned after her heaving stopped, and just sat there exhausted.

* * *

**Karly's POV:**

I felt like shit.

I smelt like shit.

And I no doubt looked like shit.

Well you know what right now my life is shit!

Not really, I just really do not feel good.

I've spent 1 freaking HOUR sitting in the floor of my bathroom heaving up my dinner from last night. My head hurt, my stomach hurt, everything just fucking hurt.

And I felt emotional!

Why do I feel emotional!

Like one second I just want to fucking cry and the next I just was to rage over the stupidest crap.

But Karly has more self-control than that.

I REFUSE to give into my female hormones!

Haha fuck you nature!

Bile crawled up my throat and I threw up, my eyes burning and my throat as well.

I'm sorry! I didn't mean it!

"Karly dear?"

Oh thank God!

"Mom!" I groan.

She comes to my side.

"You got food poisoning didn't you? I told you not to eat that second chimichanga!" She grumps.

Hey! If Deadpool can do it so can I!

"So when did you say Soundwave would be back?" My mother questioned.

I sigh in slight loneliness.

"A week, he's helping the Autobots recover information in the archives or something. They need more info to get things up and running again especially with the new arrivals on Cybertron." I groan.

I wobble to my feet.

"Can you take me to my room?" I question tiredly.

My mother nods and helps me to my bed, and covers me up.

"Get some rest love, if you're not feeling better by noon then I'll take you to the doctor." She says pressing a kiss to my head before leaving.

It's not like I could sleep.

Not without Soundwave.

It's only been 2 weeks since we became Conjuges Endurae, and I've been at my happiest.

I've been getting taught many things about Cybertron by Soundwave, Megatron, and Ratchet (When I visit the Autobot base.) And so far I'm enjoying it greatly.

Soon in 3 months Victoria and I will be attending a local college.

Victoria has her eyes set on fashion.

Go figure.

And I've been debating on where I should go into graphics or something to do with machinery.

Hard choice there.

Then I thought it over more, and then I thought of that taco shell ad.

Why not both?

Feeling more nausea in my stomach makes me fall out of my thoughts, making me grimace at the urge to heave my intestines up.

Groaning as I lay on my bed, I look out the window only to see Ravage. Crawling out of bed I let the large robotic panther in.

"I'm guessing the two idiots are being annoying as ever?" I drawl.

He nods, not soon after that the bird-brothers flew in, making me snort.

"That bad huh?" Both nod before perching up in random places.

I pat Ravages head as he curls up by my bed.

"Night guys." I say.

I get a growl and squawks in reply making me smile.

**12:00 p.m.**

"Karly get up." My mom grunts.

"No!" I groan.

Leave me be woman! I am in pain here!

"Karly." She warns.

I groan batting her hand away as she shakes me.

"Ravage sick her." I grunt.

My mom huffs.

"As if he would attack his own grandmother." She says.

I snort.

"Jeff killed his mother, his father, and his brother, nothing is impossible." I say dryly.

She yanks my covers away from me, making cold air hit my aching and tired form.

"Do you want to die woman?!"

She smacks me over the head.

"You may be a married woman now Karly, but your still my daughter." She huffs.

I sit up with a pissy look.

"I feel like shit mother, why do you want me to get up?!" I huff.

"Get dressed I'm taking you to the doctor. You've obviously got something other than food poisoning." She says.

I groan before heaving myself up, nausea in the pit of my stomach making me gag slightly.

Once to my feet I pull on a pair of sweat and a t-shirt then put my hair up in a pony-tail. I probably looked like a homeless person.

Whatever.

Dragging myself down the stairs my mother waits patiently for me with the car keys in her hands. She gives me a pitying smile before pulling me along to her car.

Once in the car I lean my head on the window and fall asleep, because I was just that tired.

"Karly hun, wake up." My mom says worriedly.

I open my eyes only to see my mother's worried face.

"Come on babe, let's get you inside." She says helping me to my feet.

I lean against her.

I just want to SLEEP!

She leads me into the waiting room and after several agonizing long minutes we finally get to see the doctor. My mother helps me up on to the medical bed or whatever it was called.

Once again, too tired to care.

We wait for the doctor to come in, and once she was in the room, she sat in her chair, while my mom exited to find the bathroom.

"Cramps, nausea, exhaustion, and headaches hmm. Have you had sex within the past 1 to 2 weeks?" She questions.

I nod tiredly.

"Yeah 2 weeks ago on my honeymoon." I say kind of out of it.

She writes something down.

"When was the last time you had your period?" She questions.

I shrug.

"I don't remember, I think I may be a little late, I really don't know." I sigh tiredly.

1 hour later after I spent some time doing a few tests, I along with my mother waited for whatever results I had.

The door opens and the doctor smiles brightly at me.

"I have good news Mrs. Wave."

Jesus that sounds really weird.

I nod to her telling her I'm listening.

"Your pregnant!"

* * *

**_Welcome back everyone! :D I'm glad you all came back to read the sequel!_**

**_She's pregnant?! Anyone else see this coming? XD Of course you did!_**

**_This story will be a family story filled with cuteness and a few parts that might get a little sad or antsy. ;D_**

**_Tell me what you think!_**

**_Have a wonderful day/night!_**

**_Bye! _**


	2. Chapter 2 FIXED!

_**Sorry! I never realized fanfic screwed up the writtting! But its fixed now! :D**_

* * *

**Karly's POV:**

Ever have that moment where your whole world just froze?

Well I am!

I along with my mother stare at the doctor shocked.

"Could you, repeat that?" I question.

She chuckles.

"Your 2 weeks pregnant, congratulations." She smiles.

Holy shit.

I'm PREGNANT!

Wait….How is that going to work out?!

Oh jeez, I pray to God I don't have a robo-baby pop out of me.

Cause that's going to hurt like a bitch.

My brain is going on overdrive, and I can't even think properly.

I'm going to be a freaking mom!

I look over to my mom just as she looks over to me; both of us have the same shocked faces.

I look down at my lap, letting the thoughts go free in my mind.

Finally it clicks.

I'm going to be a mother….

A bubble of joy bubbles up in me, and I smile.

"It is good news, thank you doctor." I say softly.

She smiles at me warmly.

The rest of my time at the hospital is a blur, and soon I find myself sitting in my mother's car listening to a random song on the radio.

"I-I can't believe it." I finally say to my mom.

She chuckles lightly.

"I said the same thing when I found out I was pregnant with you." She says.

I shake my head.

"But I seriously can't believe this. How? I thought…Just UGH!" I exclaim trying to figure out how this could happen.

"Well when two people love each other very much they get together and f…."

I shoot her a glare making her laugh.

"I know what you mean honey, and that's something your going to have to ask Soundwave, that is if he even knows the answer….But first your going to have to tell him." She says.

Suddenly a small bit of dread fills me.

What if he doesn't want another kid?

I shake my head and squash the doubt.

This is Soundwave we're talking about here, he'll be happy to have another kid.

I hope.

**Time skip: 3 days**

Finally it was time for Soundwave to come back from Cybertron, and I was both excited and nervous.

No one else knows of me being pregnant yet, other than my mom.

I want Soundwave to know first before anyone else.

Sitting patiently on my little balcony in the cave, I watch as a portal appears and walking through is Soundwave along with Megatron. Immediately Soundwave's attention is on me, and he quickly grabs me up by an appendage and holds me close to his face.

Happiness bubbles in my chest and I hug his face the best I could.

"I missed you." I murmur happily.

**_"And I you~" _**He says using a voice recording, making me laugh.

I look over to Megatron whom happened to look over out way.

"Megz? Do you mind if I speak to Soundwave alone?" I question.

He grunts before stalking into the other cave room with a pissy huff.

So sassy~

I look to Sounds.

"Could you set me down on the table." I say.

He does as asked and I could practically feel the anxiety pouring off of him in waves from my serious demeanor.

I look up at him and shuffle nervously.

Alright now say it!

I open my mouth before quickly shutting it.

Damn it! Fucking speak!

Letting out a slow, shaky, and nervous breath, I look him in the optics.

"A few days ago I went to the hospital, because I was throwing up, and such…." I trail.

The glowing lines on his body brighten in more anxiety.

Damn it Karly now you got him thinking you're about to tell him you're dying!

I took in another nervous breath.

"They took some tests and I found something out…" I say trailing off again from my nerves kicking in.

He gives me a go on nod.

I let out a long hard sigh.

"I'm pregnant."

A long tense moment of silence.

Then.

**Click.**

My eyes widen knowing what the sound was. I watch as Soundwave crashes to the ground with a loud crash.

"Fuck!" I curse looking down at him from where I was perched.

Megatron walks into the room before looking down at the glitched Soundwave.

**_"What happened here?" _**He questioned curiously, poking his pede at Soundwave seeing if he was actually out of it.

"I told him I was pregnant." I say simply.

Megatron stares at me a long moment, then looks down at Soundwave.

**_"Now I understand." _**He murmurs with a snort, thinking its most likely a joke.

He goes quiet for a long moment.

**_"Your not joking are you?" _**He questions.

I give him a look.

"I'm as serious as aids man, do I honestly look like I'm joking." I drawl.

He looks back down at Soundwave before snorting and walking off.

**_"Congratulations I suppose."_** He grunts going towards his berth room.

I stare at him as he stalks away.

"What, you're not going to help me?!" I shout.

He snorts.

**_"Your problem. Not mine." _**He grunts before disappearing around a corner.

I huff.

"Asshole." I shout.

No answer.

Dick.

I crawl down from where I was on the table, and then crawled onto Soundwave. Once I made it to his face, I tapped on his visor.

"Soundwave~" I hummed trying to wake him.

Nothing.

I knock on his visor this time.

"SOUNDWAVE!" I shout.

Finally after another few moments he begins to power on.

Good.

I look down at his visor, and watch as it slides back, showing me his face.

**_"Are you…positive?" _**He questions hesitantly.

I give him a bland look.

"Yep I'm positive alright. The hospital confirmed it and considering I've been puking my guts out every morning, I'd say a triple positive." I drawl.

He stares at me a long moment, before a smile breaks out on his face.

**_"We're going to be creators?" _**He says almost excitedly.

I chuckle.

"Yes." I reply.

I hear a fizzle before I'm suddenly scooped up into a pair of arms and spun around.

"We're going to be creators!" I hear Soundwave laugh.

Wow, never seen him this excited.

He's definitely a kid person…err bot or whatever.

I chuckle happily and wrap my arms around his neck, hugging him. He sets me down on his true form's chassis, and gets down to one knee and puts a hand on my stomach with a bright smile.

"So this is where our sparkling will be developing?" He questions looking up at me.

I nod.

"In that area yes." I chuckle.

He smiles before kissing my stomach, making my heart flutter.

Awh!~

I smile down at him happily as he wraps his holoform's arms around my waist, hugging me. I rest my hands on his shoulders, smiling down at him softly.

He stands to his feet and holds my hands.

"I promise to be there with you every step of the way my Conjuges Endurae." He says kissing me on the lips.

I smile.

"Good to know I'll have at least one person that has to put up with my moods swings in a few months." I grin.

He chuckles.

"Have you told anyone else?" He questions.

I nod.

"Megatron, and my mom knows since she was with me." I say.

He nods, and I watch as he turns his holoform off, then once again I'm scooped up, only this time in a pair of servos.

"You thinking what I'm thinking love?" I question with an evil grin.

He sends me a smirk.

**_"Take out two birds with one stone." _**He plays at me.

I laugh.

"If you referring to having a giant family/friends meeting then yes, we are thinking alike." I grin.

He nods with a grin on his face before he flips his visor back into place.

**_"Query: Now?" _**He questions going back to his old way of speech.

I nod.

"Heck yeah! Besides I want to do it know before the nausea comes back to slap me in the face." I say with a grimace.

He nods a chuckle escaping him.

I grin evilly as Sounds sends a message to Raff on my behalf and then tells the symbiots to come to the cave, while I call my dad, Victoria, and mom down to the cave.

Once the calls are all made Soundwave and I look at each other, a grin plastered on my face, and no doubt his.

Time for chaos!~

* * *

**_I've decided to update this story once a week and I will TRY to make the chapters as long as possible._**

**_Obviously I didn't do too well on making this one long. XD Sorry!_**

**_Tell me what you think!_**

**_Have a wonderful day/night!_**

**_Bye!~ :D_**


	3. Chapter 3

**Soundwave's POV:**

He couldn't believe it.

This had to be what the human's call a dream!

Karly was sparked!

With HIS sparkling!

It was almost too good to be true!

He was going to be a creator once more!

His spark thrummed in happiness and excitement from the news.

He was already beginning to get impatient on when the sparkling would come into the world.

Human carryings were unpredictable.

Would the sparkling be a mech or a femme?

Who would it take after the most…?

If it weren't for the fact he were walking in his true form, he would have stopped and hugged his femme tightly.

But he couldn't.

But he did have intentions on showing her just how happy he was and just how much he loved her.

Tonight.

Once making it to the edge of the forest, he set his femme down and turned his holoform on, then subspaced his true form. With that taken care of he held Karly's hand with a smile on his face as they walked towards her house.

By then the Autobot's, in holoform of course, and their humans were waiting in the living room of Karly's house, with the exception of Ultra-Magnus.

Once everyone was present Karly held onto his hand, grinning up at him while everyone gave the two of them curious looks.

"What's the meeting about?" The brown hair boy questioned curiously while adjusting his glasses.

Karly grinned widely at him, before looking at everyone in the room.

"I'm pregnant." She says simply while smiling.

Everyone is silent for a long moment, before the Miko femme lets out a squeal of excitement. Every Autobot in the room had their jaws lax in shock. The black haired mech, Jack, along with the other boy Raff looked surprised but quickly began to congratulate both Karly and him.

Then there was Karly's creator….

"WHAT?!" He squawked his eyes wide.

He looks back and forth between him and Karly.

"B..but HOW?!" He questioned absolutely shell-shocked.

"Well when two people that love each other very much g…" Karly starts only to go silent when her creator sent her a glare.

"You know what I meant." He huffs.

She grins.

"Mom did it to me, I couldn't resist." She snickers.

Her mother whom was standing to the left of him grins, before putting a hand on her mate's shoulder.

"We don't know either, we just consider it a blessing." She smiles.

His face is blank a moment before he starts to sob.

"I'm going to be a grandpa!"

Karly's carrier gave him a dry look.

"Your just figuring that out?" She snorts sarcastically.

He looks over at Karly after a moment of silence before smiling at her warmly.

"Congratulations to the both of you." He says walking over and wrapping Karly into a hug.

She looks at Travis with a bright smile.

"Thank you dad." She murmurs.

Soon everyone gathers around congratulating him and Karly excitedly.

After a long day of having a small celebration of sorts within Karly's house with everyone, he scoops his now sleeping femme up into his arms, and carries her back to the cave.

**Time skip: 3 months: Karly's POV:**

Once more I was hunched over puking my guts out.

My head was pounding, my body ached, and this damn nausea didn't help one bit.

A hand rubbed my back gently while holding my hair, soothing me with a soft musical voice.

Soundwave.

After several moment of sitting on the ground catching my breath, I shakily stand to my feet, Soundwave helping me and making sure I don't stumble.

Instead of helping me walk back to my room, he scooped me up and took me there. Once in my room he laid me down and covered me up, making sure my bucket was nearby, should I not make it in time to go to the bathroom and puke.

He kissed my forehead while getting in bed beside me.

Currently until Soundwave finished customizing the cave to better suit my human needs, he is making me stay in my room in my parents' house.

Wow.

Married and pregnant and still I live with my parents.

Somewhat.

But at the moment I am saving up to hopefully get another house, somewhere away from prying eyes, and a place where Sounds and I can raise our child without worrying about people discovering our secret.

But first I need to finish college.

Agent Fowler, whom I still don't really know all too well, offered to give me a job after I get my degree and what not.

Of course I agreed, he said I would be working on random military equipment and building things, which is right down my alley.

So as of right now, everything is a work in progress.

Today was Saturday, so I had no classes to worry about going to, and later on in the day Victoria is coming over to visit me as well as Megatron while Soundwave works on the cave with the symbiotes.

"Query: Would you like for me to get you medicine?" Soundwave questions while stroking my cheek.

I shake my head tiredly.

"No, I'm fine, just need to rest now." I murmur with a small smile.

He nods, and pulls me closer to his holoform's chest, and embraces me securely.

"I can't believe this is all happening, not that I'm not happy about it, its just…wow." I say with a tired chuckle.

He smiles down at me and kisses my nose.

"Neither can I." He murmurs.

My eyes start to droop, and I force them to stay open, to which Soundwave gives me a soft look.

"Rest my femme, you need it." He says.

I nod.

"Night er.. Morning, I love you." I say softly.

"Rest well my love" He murmurs against my forehead.

My eyes finally close and soon I drop off into sleep, a small peaceful smile on my face.

* * *

**_I know guys I am really late, and I'm sorry, I've been slightly busy and distracted here as of late. :/_**

**_I can't promise you guys for quick updates, cause I'm also having problems with my muse, and thats not on just this story it's on ALL of them, which pisses me off! I've tried to type on this story and several of my others this whole week, but my brains is like 'Meh.'_**

**_Its like all of my ideas just flew out of my brain. -_-_**

**_I've literally lost all of my muse on EVERYTHING writing, drawing, etc, which really bugs the crap out of me._**

**_Anyways enough of my rant. XD_**

**_Hope you enjoyed this chapter, even though it's short._**

**_Have a wonderful day/night!_**

**_I shall see you all later!_**

**_P.S. If I take longer than a week and a half to update, feel free to spam the crap out of me until it gets done. XD_**


	4. Chapter 4

**Soundwave's POV:**

Another month had passed, marking it 4 months into his femme's pregnancy.

She had a medium sized bump on her stomach, and so far from the check ups she has been getting from the autobot medic, the development of their sparkling is going fine.

Karly on the other hand is 'suffering' as the development goes on, from severe morning sickness, cramps, and the other number of things that comes with being 4 months, 1 week, and 2 days into pregnancy.

She hardly wants to leave her bed, and is always tired.

Which worries him.

She not as active as she should be, even though she is pregnant, shouldn't she be getting at least some exercise?

He's done extensive research over human pregnancies and some of her symptoms are not apart of the human symptoms. That could be the cybertronian in the sparkling taking an active roll. He'd have to discuss this with the medics.

Coming out of his thoughts he looks down at his sleeping femme. She slept with a peaceful look upon her face as she laid on the bed. He sat at her bedside (in holoform of course) running his hand through her hair gently as he stared softly at her.

She was so beautiful.

He could only imagine how beautiful their sparkling would be. He casted a look down to her abdominal area and lightly rested a hand on her stomach and smiled.

Would it be a mech or a femme? Who would the sparkling take after most? Would the sparkling look human or Cybertronian, or maybe both?

There were so many questions running through his processor over the sparkling, it was only 4 months into the pregnancy and he was severely impatient.

He leaned over and kissed her stomach then went over and kissed her on the lips. He took in every detail that he had stored in his memory banks of her. Her long messy black hair, her slightly pale skin, her soft pink lips, everything. He couldn't help but to just go over her features again and again.

Even after the amount of time they have known each other, his spark still fluttered in its casing when she smiled. His armor would buzz under her touch, and his processor would focus on nothing but her. He acted like a love-stuck youngling, and he didn't mind it one bit.

It was amusing to think back and just remember how he and Karly started out. He was always annoyed with her and she him. He used to think she was stupid and rather strange, and knowing how his femme thought she probably had many insulting thing about him running through her mind.

And soon he began to adore and love the human femme that had claimed him as her first friend. He began to see how unique and wonderful she was. She opened him up once more, it was almost as if he had never gone to war. Because of her he smiled, laughed, joked, smirked, etc for the first time millions of years.

Primus how he loved her.

"Sounds?"

Speaking of his beloved femme.

He looked over with a smile as Karly looked at him drowsily, a slight frown on her face.

"Yes?" He questioned in a normal voice.

"Could you go get me a cold rag?" She questioned.

He smiled at her.

"Certainly." He grins standing to his feet and walking into her bathroom.

Her bathroom as in her own, not in her creators' house either.

With the help of Megatron and some of the autobots, namely Bulkhead, they had constructed an area in the cave to better suit Karly and when the time came, the sparkling. The cave had several different branches of rooms, so he chose the largest one to do the 'remodeling' to. It took them a month to fully finish the project, and the finished cave room it basically looked like the inside of a human house, only Cybertronians could fit in it.

He knew it wasn't exactly something a human would choose as a place of dwelling since it was inside of a cave, but Karly was happy with it. She knew it would be better to be stay in the cave that way he and Megatron could remain hidden, and so that she could be near her parents and her femme friend.

Grabbing a rag from the cabinets, Soundwave dampened the rag under cold water, before turning the water off and squeezing out any extra water. So with the rag in hand he walked back to his femmes side and handed her the rag.

Karly gratefully took the rag with a smile and wiped it over her face for a few moments before she sat up.

"I want to go see my parents, care to help me?" She drawled grinning at him.

He smiled at her before helping her to her feet. He turned his holoform off and walked from the main cave room and into Karly's side of the cave before gently scooping his femme into her servos. She smiled happily at him as he placed her on his shoulder, and as soon as he place her on his shoulder she leaned her head against his helm with a sigh.

"Maybe dad will have something cooking, I'm starving." She mumbled to herself.

He chuckled.

That's all she ever seemed to think about food and sleep. He understood though, carrying a sparkling is draining on the body, she needs as much energy as she could get.

_**::::Hey boss, the old man wants to know if Ma wants some sort of food called...Spaghetti?:::::Frenzy.**_

Soundwave didn't even bother asking Karly because he knew the answer.

**_::::Yes.::::Soundwave._**

**_:::::Alrighty then.:::::Frenzy._**

_**"Frenzy: Said Travis cooked spaghetti. Soundwave:Told him we would be on our way."**_Soundwave said going back to his monotone type speech.

Karly of course grinned widely.

"Hope he cooked enough to feed an army of fat kids, cause that's about as much as I'm going to eat." She grinned.

He shook his helm

She was something else.

* * *

**_I know guys I am EXTREMELY late on the update, and I'm sorry. I just haven't had all that much inspiration for Transformers, most of my attention is on creepypasta. ._._**

**_So fair warning the updates are going to be extremely slow, so bare with me here. XD_**

**_But I can guarantee as soon as that four movie comes out I'll be back on track, specially since I'll have so many plot bunnies. XD Anyone else agree?_**

**_Anyways tell me what you think!_**

**_Have a wonderful day/night!_**

**_Bye! :D_**


	5. Chapter 5

**Karly:**

The trip to my parents' house seemed far to long for my liking. I was BEYOND hungry, and I was really craving something.

Still trying to decide on that something...

I'm sure everyone has experienced this once, you want something to eat, like your REALLY craving it but you cannot figure out what EXACTLY your wanting.

So when I reached the house, as soon as Sounds set my pregnant ass down I went as fast as I could inside and into the kitchen.

"I smell spaghetti." I stated looking around as my mother chuckled.

"There's a plate waiting for you in your usual spot at the table." She drawled and before she could finish her sentence I was already sitting in my seat digging into the wonderful and delicious food. Spaghetti with hamburger meat mixed into the sauce and two big fat pieces of garlic toast.

God damn heaven right there!

My mother sat down at the table, casting me an amused look noticing I had already pretty much devoured my food.

"Done already?" She questioned.

I gave her a bland look.

"Does it look like I'm done? Oh heck no, I'm going back for seconds, thirds, fourths, etc." I drawled as I got up and prepared myself enough plate.

It was a bad idea considering I'm only just going to barf it back up a few hours later.

But at the moment I really didn't care, I was HUNGRY!

Hearing a chair scoot over the floor I look over to see Soundwave sitting in the chair next to me, a humorous look on his face

"Thanks for waiting." He drawled, going without his usual monotonic voice.

I grinned.

"Your welcome." I said with heavy sarcasm before going back to eating the wonderful food called spaghetti.

It's only been part way through the pregnancy and I'm already eating like a starving pack of wolves and having the worst pains and such that come with pregnancy...I'm going to be so screwed further along.

"So how have things been going?" My dad questioned appearing out of nowhere.

I look over at him.

"Horrible" I deadpanned.

He rolled his eyes.

"Karly: Is experiencing typical pregnancy symptoms and pains that are a little different from normal ones. Soundwave: Believes abnormal symptoms are apart of the sparkling being part Cybertronian." Soundwave says as my dad nods.

"Have you though of names for the baby?" My mother questions with an excited smile.

We shake our heads.

"Nope, not at all, we plan to name the kid when he/she is born that way it will suit them." I reply before biting into a piece of toast only to pause as I felt a wave of nausea go over me.

Oh God!

Before I could even give a warning I lean over to the side opposite of Sounds before throwing up what I had just ate. I hear the sound of chairs scooting across the floor before I feel a hand on my back rubbing it soothingly as I heard my mother tell my dad to get the mop and other stuff to clean up the mess.

"Sorry mom." I groan as I sit up and wipe my mouth.

She waves me off.

"Its not your fault, its fine, your father will clean it up." She said giving me a reassuring smile.

I nod as I lean back in my chair with a sigh.

No more food for me.

I feel like doing something now actually...

Looking over to Sounds I send him a grin as he gives me a worried/curious look.

"Let's go look at baby stuff, maybe get some toys and clothes or whatever." I hum.

He nods.

"Whatever my femme wants." He smiles causing my stomach to flutter with butterflies.

The reaction that mech has on me is ridiculous sometimes.

Soundwave helps me to my feet and leads me out the door, looking down at me he grins.

"I have a sort of surprise for you." He said as I give him a puzzled look.

I hear a rev of what sounds like a very awesome car, looking over my eyes widened in shock.

"Who's the sport's car?!" I exclaim in awe.

He chuckles.

"That's my new alt." He said with a grin.

I look over at him.

"But what about your other alt?" I questioned.

"I still have it, after doing a significant amount of research and experimenting I am now able to have two alts. This one will be for when you wish to go into town, this will be far more better than an aircraft parked to the side of a shopping center." He said.

I snicker.

"Your still going to get attention though, your a freaking Honda NSX 2014, your new and really flashy, in fact you'll probably piss of Knockout because of the flashiness." I drawled.

He shrugged.

"Oh well." He said as he walked me over to his new alt, once we were close I looked the car over with a whistle.

"Nice, and it suits you in a way." I grin at him.

He smiles before helping me sit down in the low seats of the car. Once I was seated I felt the seat belt wrap around me as I looked around inside. The interior was dark colored just as the paint job was, matching the color of his bi-pedal mode. Looking around more I whistle seeing the LED lights along the doors and shining in the floor boards, the colors were purple, just like his optics.

"This alt is AWESOME! Not that I don't like the jet you had picked out for yourself." I drawl making him chuckle.

"Where would my femme like to go?" He questioned.

I shrug.

"Anywhere with good baby stuff." I reply

I watch as he puts himself into gear then drives from the driveway of my parents' house, purr of his engine gracing my ears as he speeds up to the speed limit. I grin goes over my face as I get comfortable.

Too bad we can't speed.

**_I know I haven't updated in MONTHS and i was going to put this as discontinued, but because of a very lengthy and inspiring message from a fan of this story I decided to start this story back up. I can't promise I'll be very quick on updates with school and other stuff going on, but I will try my absolute best to update! :D_**

**_I really hope this chapter was okay, I'm a little rusty at this story, so you will have to forgive me if things are a little off._**

**_Please tell me what you think!_**

**_Have a wonderful day/night!_**

**_I hope to see you all soon! :D_**


	6. Chapter 6

**Karly:**

I'm feeling pretty freaking excited as of right now.

Why?

Cause my husband (the other term is too long for me) is now a sexy ass sports car! The car was very sleek, fancy, and it suited him nicely.

Speaking of said sexy husband

"Come on Sounds 150 mph isn't going to hurt me! Just step on the gas man, the baby will be fine!" I whine to Soundwave, whom was denying any requests to speed up over 90 mph.

I huff.

"What the hell is the point to pick a sexy and fast car if your not going to SPEED." I mutter crossing my arms.

A chuckle reaches my ears and I roll my eyes with a grumble.

"At least pass this slow fragger so we can get to the store!" I complain while gesturing to the slow car in front of us.

I could tell he was amused with how I was acting, the fragger. I watched as he turned his blinker on and went around the slow car, making me happier.

"Thank you." I grin as he gave a thumbs of icon on his screen where the radio was.

Deciding to give up on the hopes Soundwave would speed, I relax in my seat and wait to arrive at the store. After about 5 minutes we pull up into the parking lot and Soundwave quickly finds a place to park.

Unbuckling from the seat, I watch as Soundwave makes his holoform appear in the driver's seat before stepping out of his alt. He walks around the car and to my door and opens it then helps me out.

Such a gentleman.

I smile at him as I held his hand in my own and led him into the store with excitement. I push open the door to the store, the sound of a chime reaching my ears as I stepped inside. I look to Soundwave with a grin then looked around the front of the store with interest.

There were infant and toddler clothes in one half of the store, on the other side were toys, diapers, food, and other things infants needed. With a wider grin spreading across my face I quickly walk over to the clothes and began to look through them all, picking out clothes that were unisex.

Rule number one of baby clothes shopping: NO, FREAKING, PINK!

I don't care if my kid does turn out to be a girl, I will NOT use pink, its just...UGH! Now if my kid was really interested in the color I'll let them have pink, but I'm not going to introduce them to the bright girly color.

Besides, who established girls have to be in pink? While not blue or other colors.

Dark purple is going to be a color I pick though, its perfect for both genders, though it would be weird having a child dressed in purple with a mother and father with purple eyes.

People may think we're obsessed with the color...

Oh well!

"See anything that catches your eye?" I question over to Soundwave before smiling softly as I watched him read over several books then began to look at toys with interest.

He looked between a fluffy llama plush and a dark colored wolf plush, I watched as he had an internal debate before setting the llama down and picking the wolf. He looked around more and began to start grabbing things he liked and interested him for the infant, making me snicker in amusement.

I think he's more excited than me.

Shaking my head in amusement I look back at the clothes and grab newborn clothes that I liked and what I though Soundwave would like.

The first item of clothing I had was just a simple blue one piece with a hood and little cat ears on the hood.

Ravage might like that one.

The next one was a white one piece that had soft purple bunnies on it and a little jacket with it that looked very adorable. The others were all pretty simple, nothing really exciting or eye catching about them. The final one however was just a red one piece with a hood, and immediately I got an idea.

Deadpool one piece?

I think so!

With a smirk I snatch the red one piece up and then looked around for Soundwave, which funnily enough had more stuff picked out for our child than I had.

I laugh at him.

"Having fun?" I questioned.

He nodded as he carried his arm full of stuff to the counter and set them down. I giggled at the cashiers baffled look before setting my stuff down as well, her eyes widening even more.

"Will this uh be all?" She questioned.

Sounds nodded and she began to check our stuff out one by one, till she added up the total.

"$531" She said and my eyes widened before relaxing as Sounds handed her a card.

"Where are you getting the money?" I whisper to him.

"Fowler insisted we use the autobot's credit card for the sparkling." He said

I nodded.

Makes sense I suppose, he was surprisingly excited about the news, which isn't something you'd expect from him, but I didn''t want to question it.

Some thing are better left unknown.

Everyone else in fact were extremely excited about the news, all of the bots wanted to do something for the unborn child such as make a crib for him, a Cybertronian music box, a holographic image displayer. (A screen that projected realistic scenery of Cybertron before the war as well as other planets that had beautiful scenery.)

I wasn't going to lie, I really liked the holographic image projector. and I had no doubt my child would like it as well.

"Query: Are you ready?" Sounds questioned to me, knocking me out of my thoughts.

I grinned at him with a nod, he gave me a soft smile before grabbing the bags of stuff in both of his hands and carried them out to his alt, me following behind him. Once the stuff was put into his trunk, I got into his alt and immediately the seat belt snaked over me and clicked into place as Soundwave started his engine.

"Query: Would you like to go anywhere else?" Soundwave questioned.

I thought it over a long moment.

"Take me to the crafts store, I need to get a few things." I said with a devious grin the red one piece in mind as I said this.

He gave me a thumbs up icon before pulling out of the parking lot.

I'm going to have so much fun with this~

_**FINALLY ! I HAVE COMPLETED ANOTHER CHAPTER! XD I'm sorry its short, Its probably going to be that way since this is sort of a drabble series I've noticed.**_

_**Don't expect too much action, this is more of a family and humor sort of story with some life stuff in it. XD**_

_**Tell me what you think!**_

_**Have a wonderful day/night!**_

_**See you all later!**_


	7. Chapter 7

**(I've lost track of how long into pregnancy Karly is so I'm just going to guess about 4 months maybe 5. XD I'm going to start putting how far along she is at the top of the chapter for reasons)**

**~Four Months into Pregnancy~**

**Soundwave:**

It had been a week since he had gone shopping for sparkling items with his femme. Recently Karly has become even more weak, and it wasn't normal, that much he knew.

"Karly get up, you need to see Ratchet." He crooned to her as she cried softly in her discomfort.

"I can't, it hurts." She whimpered.

Soundwave's spark clenched painfully knowing his femme was in pain. He lifted her up carefully into his arms, and instantly she curled up to his holoform's chest as he opened a ground-bridge and carried her through.

"Hey its Soundwave and Karly!" He heard one of the humans shout energetically, the source no doubt Miko.

Everyone's attention turned to them but he paid them no mind as he took Karly over to Ratchet, whom without needing to be told what to do lifted her up. Ratchet carefully began to scan his femme over as she sat there holding her stomach, a pained look on her face.

As Ratchet did that, he turned his holoform off and walked through the portal in his true form. He went to Karly's side and watched as Ratchet tended to her.

"There are some complications." Ratchet said after a long moment making his spark stall in its casing.

He waited for him to continue.

"The sparkling needs energon, despite our efforts to make sure your holoform could only produce human sparklings, it would seem there is still enough Cybertronian in the DNA to make a difference. Because of the sparkling's need for energon, its becoming weak, and its effecting Karly as well. " He said looking over at him.

He felt his energon run cold, and his frame shutter with...dare he say it, fear...? Then Ratchet ended the silence with his next line:

"Luckily Knockout and I have been prepared for something like this." He said as he turned away and grabbed something.

He set a small jar within his servo and looked at him seriously.

"This is an altered pregnancy vitamin to help Karly and the sparkling, it has very low doses of medical energon. You don't need to worry about it effecting her negatively, it would seem she has a low emotion of energon within her as it is. Which she got from you." Ratchet said as Karly turned to them and watched them with exhaustion.

Primus it broke his spark to see her in such a state.

"How did I get the energon?" She questioned weakly.

Ratchet looked down at her.

"I would assume when the two of you interface, his holoform still has traces of energon like it said, so it's likely it found its way into you through his s..." He said before Karly cut him off.

"I get it." She said quickly, causing a trickle of amusement to go through him.

At least she still has enough energy to be herself.

"So lets cut to the chase please, I'm tired as fuck, and I'm starting to feel hungry." Karly complained causing a few of the nearby mechs to snicker.

"Very well." Ratchet vented with an optic roll.

"Make sure she takes 2 tablets three times a day, at breakfast, lunch, and dinner. It must be before she eats." Ratchet advised as Knockout stalked up.

"And ensure your femme gets plenty of fluids, and gets foods high in protein and carbolhydrates." Knockout said as he looked at his claws in a nonchalant manner.

Storing all of the information he was told in his memory banks he gathered Karly up in her servo and held her to his chassis.

"Awh she can't stay?!" Miko exclaimed in a pout from where she sat on Bulkhead's shoulder.

"No Miko, she's no feeling well, you heard them." Bulkhead said as she huffed.

"I hope you begin to feel better soon." Raf said as Karly gave a thumbs up.

"I'll try." She said giving a weak grin, but he could tell by the way she shifted and gritted her teeth she was still in discomfort.

Without saying anything, he opened the ground-bridge and walked through, making sure his femme was safely sitting in his servos. Once on the other side of the ground-bridge he walked over to her berth an gently laid her down in it as he kneeled down. She crawled under the blankets and smiled up at him weakling but lovingly as she held a hand up. Knowing what she wanted he brought his face closer to where he hand touched his face-mask.

"We'll be fine, I promise." She said softly.

"I can tell the past week we've been worrying yourself sick, I know I can't make you stop worrying completely...But don't drive yourself mad okay love?" She said as she sat up and kissed his screen then laid back down.

"Our baby is already becoming active, just think, here soon he or she will come into the world to meet us finally." She said looking up at him excitedly.

His spark fluttered with excitement and he pulled away as Karly shut her eyes and fell asleep. He watched her for several long moments, and as he thought over a few things, he couldn't help but feel slightly guilty.

She was still so young, and she was already in a comitted relationship and was carrying. Most femmes didn't get in a committed relationship until they were in their late twenties. He had once voiced this to her, and she waved him off, claiming she was happy with how things were. Which did slightly put him at ease, but he couldn't help but overthink things.

Perhaps some recharge will do him some good.

He hadn't properly recharge in a week, too worried to leave Karly's side despite his creations trying to get him to go recharge while they watched over her. Now that he had taken her to see Ratchet, he felt a little more comfortable to leave her side and recharge for a short bit.

_**:::::Creations: Watch Karly::::::-Soundwave.**_

_**Wow i am super late on this chapter! . I'm very sorry for that, being a junior in high-school is rather hectic. XD**_

_**Anyways tell me what you think!**_

_**Have a wonderful day/night!**_

_**And thank you so much for remaining loyal to this story!**_


End file.
